<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Зеркалье by maharen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401649">Зеркалье</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharen/pseuds/maharen'>maharen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Основная вселенная [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Смерть основных персонажей, Суровая реальность, выживание, даб-кон, жестокость, насилие, нецензурная лексика, открытый финал, смерть второстепенных персонажей, суицид, убийства, фэнтези</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharen/pseuds/maharen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Я - автор этой работы на Фикбуке, но этот  сайт скатился, причём сильно, поэтому я полностью переделываю всё содержание. Мне самой не нравился оригинал, поэтому, да начнётся всё заново</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Основная вселенная [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839772</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Зеркалье</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/652342">Зеркалье</a> by -Maharen-.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Я - автор этой работы на Фикбуке, но этот  сайт скатился, причём сильно, поэтому я полностью переделываю всё содержание. Мне самой не нравился оригинал, поэтому, да начнётся всё заново</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>И вот он умер.<br/>Нет, даже не так. У него не было другого выбора. После всего, что он сделал, не было ни единой надежды остаться в живых. Кто-то же должен поплатиться за все грехи.<br/>Но прежде, чем это случилось, нужно ознакомиться с его историей.<br/>Начнём издалека. Раньше не существовало ни мира, ни планет, никакой жизни. Была только одна энергия, которая долгое время формировала из себя форму, которая оживила бы это место. Так появился Создатель. Он был тем, кто положил начало жизни. Первое, что было создано его руками - космос. Работа была долгой и нудной: нужно было создать что-то такое огромное и непостижимое, где у силы, которой был создан он, могло получиться самостоятельно создать новые миры, которые были бы непостижимы Создателю. Медленно, но верно появлялось место для жизни миллиардов существ. Появлялись Солнце, Луна, планеты, метеориты, болиды, кометы, метеоры, звёзды, чёрные дыры, астероиды, зонды. Работы было много, собственных сил не хватало. И тогда на помощь Создателю пришли они - Хранители, два брата.<br/>Работа теперь была разделена на троих: Создатель продолжал заниматься космосом, пытаясь создать идеальное место для жизни многих существ, сильно отличающихся друг от друга, а Хранители занимались созданием оболочек планет, как внешних, так и внутренних. Работа заняла не один миллион лет. Планет было много, космос становился всё более необъятным. В итоге, решено было взять перерыв с масштабными делами. А чтобы поток создания не прекратился, Создатель выплеснул часть своей силы, чтобы другие существа могли заняться обустройством миров сами.<br/>Отдыхать было решено на одной из созданных планет - Келурии. Не было ещё никаких существ, которые могли бы существовать в любом из миров. Для их создания нужно было много силы, которая у Создателя становилась всё слабее и слабее. Поэтому, чтобы его работу можно было продолжать, были созданы Боги. Каждый из них был наделён силой, достаточной для того, чтобы создавать что-то своё. Чтобы никто из них не мешал развитию другого, каждый выбрал себе свою планету. Не было запрещено переселять созданных существ между планетами, поэтому смешение религий всё равно было.<br/>Один из Богов занял планету Явис. Там он занялся созданием существ, так знакомых нам сейчас. Но и ему было трудно справляться со своими обязанностями одному, поэтому был создан Святой Дух - пара из мужчины и женщины, родители всех архангелов и архидемонов. Пока пара была занята своими детьми и раем, Бог Отец создавал разные формы живности, от простейших цианобактерий до своего самого величайшего существа - человека. Путь был долгим и непростым, за время, когда из обезьян появились первые люди, изменилось много вещей: сначала умер один из Хранителей, а сразу после появления первого человека умер второй. Пал первый из архангелов – Люцифер, а после этого появились новые Хранители - женщина-кошатница и серафим, совсем ещё незрелый и ничего не умеющий парень. Рай тяжело справлялся с потерями, потому что вскоре вслед за братом отправляется Сатана. Его падение оказало меньший шок, чем от Люцифера. Но именно в то время было понятно, что ничего не станет прежним.<br/>Время шло, потрясений становилось всё больше: падает ещё пятеро архангелов - Асмодеус, Вельзевул, Белфегор, Левиафан и Маммон; появились новые Хранители - замена серафима и женщины-кошатницы. Люцифер пал от руки Сатаны и распался на две части - Люка и Сару, которые оказались заперты на пятом этаже ада. Вскоре после его смерти Гавриил, один из архангелов, превращается в плачущего ангела, а его статуя разрушается вскоре после известия о такой трагедии. А потом от руки Белфегора погибает Святой Дух.<br/>Вместе с тем, что ситуация в раю стала по-настоящему нестабильной, на Явисе появился один ребёнок - Дилан, сын шлюхи и гея, которому просто не повезло. Родители постоянно ругались, жизнь не была спокойной. Мальчику было страшно жить так, поэтому, в целях защиты своей психики, он создал для себя воображаемого друга. Когда ему исполнился год, у этакой «защиты» появилось своё имя.<br/>«Макс». Так Дилан назвал своего самого близкого друга на свете. Казалось, у тульпы тогда весь мир рухнул перед глазами. Макс… Теперь он не просто плод воображения ребёнка. Теперь он отдельное существо, которое сможет существовать и после того, как Дилан решит, что с него достаточно общения. Как же это было прекрасно тогда!<br/>Ещё два года они были вместе. Макс переключал внимание с криков на себя, создавал этакий барьер между суровой реальностью и разыгравшимся воображением. Вместо криков и звуков разбиваемой посуды был только друг, который уж точно никогда не предаст и не оставит одного.<br/>И вот, Дилану три года. Прошло всего несколько месяцев, когда ребёнок, заметив щенка, побежал за ним на проезжую часть. Макс отвернулся всего на секунду, после чего весь мир исчез под ногами. Всё, что осталось в воспоминаниях об этом дне - крики людей, визг тормозов и стук своего несуществующего сердца. Вечная вина, что он не успел вовремя, что отвернулся в тот миг, что это из-за него случилось то, что случилось. Но пока рано говорить об этом.<br/>Макс думал, что он умер, что ему ни за что в жизни больше не проснуться. Он закрывает глаза и готовится исчезнуть, но вместо этого чувствует твёрдую поверхность под спиной и холод. Что? Разве… Разве он не должен был умереть?<br/>Но все мысли и ожидания прерывает звонкий девчачий голос откуда-то рядом, но слишком далеко, чтобы просто дотронуться.<br/>- Эй, молодой человек, вы в порядке?<br/>Так началась история Макса из Зеркалья.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>